


I Dare You

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunkenness, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Okay, I got a dare for you!""So, what's the dare?" Lena asked, not backing down.Andrea smirked, "I dare you to knock at the door of the apartment across you, introduce your name to your neighbor and tell them you have a crush on Supergirl.""Kara, I now have a dare for you." Winn drunkenly slurred. Then he continued while giggling,"I dare you to kiss whoever that is knocking on your door."What do you think happens next? 😏😏
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 858





	1. I Got A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, I jist have this small fluff in my mind. I know I haven't updated the "Make My Heart Beat Again", but I will update it soon. Haha so enjoy this for now. 
> 
> Cheers! 😁

"Okay, I got a dare for you!"

Andrea drunkenly giggled. Lena raised her eyebrows, while Sam laughed loudly at Lena's reaction. Lena smiled widely at her two bestfriends. They had a long week and tonight for their game night, they decided to play truth or dare for a change. 

"So, what's the dare?" Lena asked, not backing down. 

Andrea smirked, "I dare you to knock at the door of the apartment across you, introduce your name to your neighbor and tell them you have a crush on Supergirl." 

Sam laughed louder this time while Lena scoffed feeling the effect of the alcohol surging through her veins. 

"No one lives in that apartment." 

Sam laughingly answered, "No, no, you're wrong Lena Luthor, someone just moved in last week." 

Andrea and Lena held each other's gaze and neither one of them are breaking the challenge, so Lena shrugged. 

"Fine. Fine." 

Lena stood up and Andrea helped an incredibly drunk Sam on her feet to watch Lena do her dare. Lena downed her shot of scotch and sighed,

"Here goes nothing." 

The three women made their way to Lena's apartment door. Lena walked outside while Andrea and Sam observed by the door giggling. Lena rolled her eyes at her two bestfriends and proceeded to knock on the door. 

Meanwhile, inside the apartment across from Lena's, they heard someone knocked. 

"Kara, I now have a dare for you." Winn drunkenly slurred. Then he continued while giggling, 

"I dare you to kiss whoever that is knocking on your door." 

Kara giggled freely as she felt the effect of aldebran rum that Alex bought. 

"I can't do that Winn. What if they don't allow it?"

"You scared?" Alex challenged. "Oh, seems like Supergirl can't do everything." Alex pitched in, clearly busted from the alcohol that they've been drinking. 

Kara's face morphed into something serious, downed her shot of the rum, stood up and went to answer the door. 

Lena was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened, revealing a smiling blonde with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Lena's drunkeness suddenly left her. She cleared her throat and spoke, 

"Hi, I'm Lena. I live across you. Umm, this is gonna be silly, but my friends and I are playing truth or dare, and they dared me to knock on your door and tell you that, I have a crush on Supergirl." 

Kara stood in shock at the sight of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. And when the woman finished speaking she replied giggling, 

"You're pretty." 

Lena raised her eyebrows and smiled as the woman covered her mouth as if caught off guard. Then the woman stuttered, 

"I, umm, I'm Kara Danvers. Nice to meet you Lena. Umm, unfortunately, my friends has a dare for me too." 

Lena giggled, "What dare?" 

Kara took the liberty to look at Lena's lips before surging forward and kissing Lena softly. Lena's yelp of surprise was muffled by Kara's soft lips. It only took Lena a second to respond to the soft lips that are on hers as she heard the cheers of Kara's friends along with Sam and Andrea's in the background. Kara pulled Lena closer through her waist and pulled back. She bumped her forehead against Lena softly, opened her eyes and whispered, 

"Beautiful." 

Lena opened her eyes and smiled, "Do you often do this dare?" 

Kara pulled back, "No, just on green-eyed, pale, and extremely beautiful woman who knocked on my door telling me that she has a crush on me." 

Lena smiled raising her eyebrows once again, "I never said I have a crush on you, I said have a crush on.." 

Lena froze midsentence as she saw Kara's smile. She slowly took Kara's glasses, and freed Kara's hair. Kara's eyes widened at what she just revealed to Lena. Then Lena whispered,

"Yo-you're Supergirl!" Then it got louder,   
"You're Sup-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kara shut her up with another kiss. Lena fiercely kissed back. As soon as Kara pulled away, she was looking at Lena as if begging her to keep her secret. 

Lena smiled warmly, "Your secret's safe with me." 

Kara smiled, "Dinner tomorrow? And I meant it as a date." 

Lena nodded smiling, "It's a date." 

Lena turned away to get back to her apartment when Kara's hand stopped her by holding her arm. Lena looked at Kara confused. 

"One more kiss?" Kara asked softly. 

Lena smiled and removed the distance between their lips. As soon as the kiss ended, Lena whispered,

"See you tomorrow?" 

Kara smiled, kissed Lena's cheek and nodded. The moment Lena reached her door, she looked at Kara one last time, waved and went inside her apartment. 

"Dang girl! You killed it out there! That was hot!" Sam exclaimed smiling so wide her face is like breaking. 

"I've never been so proud!" Andrea shouted all giggly. 

Lena laughed with them. 

"Come on, we have to get to bed, I need my beauty rest for my date tomorrow." Lena said. 

Andrea and Sam's jaw dropped. Then Sam yelled, 

"Who else feels like a winner tonight?! Yeah!" 

Lena and Andrea laughed louder at Sam's antics. The three women then decided to call it a night and slept with a smile on their faces. 

Back in Kara's apartment, Kara proudly declared, 

"So, I scored a date!" 

Alex, Winn, James, Nia and Brainy cheered loudly. 

"Wow Kara, it's a good thing she was very receptive of your kiss!" Nia said happily. 

"So, what did she say after you kissed her?" Alex asked excitedly. 

Kara giggled, "She asked me if I often do this dare." 

Winn giggled, "What did you say?" 

"I told her only to women who tells me that they have a crush on me." Kara answered giggling. 

"She told you she has a crush on you?!" James asked laughingly. 

Kara giggled back, "No silly! She had a crush on Supergirl!" 

Alex laughed, then she panicked and exclaimed, 

"Kara! Did you just reveal your identity to your date?!" Alex yelled. 

Kara's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. She groaned internally and whined, 

"But she was so beautiful Alex!" 

Alex face-palmed, "Crazy Kryptonian!" 


	2. A Super and a Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people, I know I said Chapter 2 is the date, but, as I was outlining the Date chapter, the writer in me felt like I have to have some sort of launching pad to clear some things between Lena and Kara and also for AgentReign to happen. Sorry, sorry, please don't hate me. 
> 
> I promise, the third chapter will be the date. 🙂

Lena woke up with a headache the next morning. She blinked a few times and groaned at the pain in her head. She sighed and stayed in bed enjoying the silence. She feels fuziness and fluttering inside her in spite of being hungover. She decided to take a pain reliever before taking a shower. She saw Sam and Andrea's note saying that they already left. By the time Lena emerged from the shower at 10am, the pain in her head was no longer that painful. She put on some jeans and a tshirt. She checked her phone and saw chains of messages in her group chat with Sam and Andrea. 

Lena! Ready for your date tonight? You will spill everything to us tomorrow yeah? 

Sam's message read. Lena's eyes widened as the events from last night came flooding in. Lena's heart rate definitely went up and without thinking, she put in her sneakers and went out the door. 

On the other side of the apartment across Lena's, Kara woke up with a little bit of headache. Groaning, she went for a shower to freshen up. She emerged from the shower and changed into comfy clothes. She turned on the TV for background noise while navigating her way towards the kitchen to prepare for some breakfast. Her eyes caught sight of the latest news on TV. The newscaster was telling about Lena Luthor renaming her company and some details and the date for the press con. She has heard a lot of the good things Lena has done. Kara is silently a fan of Lena Luthor even though she haven't taken a close look on what Lena looks like. Her jaw dropped when she saw the image of Lena Luthor on screen. Without thinking, she went out her door to go to Lena's apartment. She was even more shocked when she saw Lena came out of her apartment just as Kara came out. 

The two stared at each other jaw dropping for a few moments until Kara broke the silence, 

"You're a Luthor." 

"You're a Super." 

Silence followed and then suddenly Kara burst out laughing. Lena looked up at Kara, confusion lacing her face. Kara slowly walked towards Lena with a sheepish look on her face, 

"A Super and a Luthor, huh?" 

Lena swallowed thickly at the softness of Kara's voice. Then she spoke, 

"Do you regret what happened last night?" 

Kara snapped up and held Lena's gaze and offered her hand for Lena to take, 

"Brunch?" 

"Kara.." Lena spoke softly. 

Kara sighed and moved closer to Lena and answered, 

"Last night was one of the happiest part of my life. So no, I don't regret it." 

Lena looked at Kara awestruck. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she looked down. 

Kara held Lena's chin with her index finger to make Lena look at her. Then she spoke softly while tucking a stray hair to Lena's ear, 

"You are not your brother, just as I am not my cousin." 

Lena's eyes watered and without thinking, she moved closer to Kara for an embrace. Kara encircled Lena's waist and pulled Lena closer. The two held each other close for a little bit longer. Lena then cleared her throat and stepped away slowly and smiling up at Kara, she spoke, 

"So, you don't regret anything from last night?" 

Kara smiled widely and Lena thought that Kara smiled like the sun. 

"The only thing I regret last night was not kissing you more." 

Lena giggled at the smug look on Kara's face and then she smirked, 

"You said that last night was one of the happiest part of your life. That was because you got to kiss me, right?" 

Kara's jaw dropped, 

"No silly! Well, a part of it, I mean you have the softest lips I've ever kissed, not that I've kissed a lot. And also, you taste really good, and then when you kissed me back I felt a lot, like Lena, a loooot of butterflies in my stomach, or was it my heart, wait-" 

"Kara, focus!" Lena interjected playfully before Kara can ramble any further which Lena find it so adorable. 

Kara cleared her throat and spoke shyly, 

"It was one of the happiest because I got to meet you." 

With that being said, Lena lit up smiling widely, her dimples showed itself. Kara stared at Lena as if she is the sun. Kara smiled back and then Lena offered her hand this time, 

"So brunch?" 

Kara smiled and said, "Wait" 

Kara ran to her apartment with a burst of superspeed. Kara came back with a new outfit that matches Lena's, purse in hand, even before Lena can blink. Lena smiled and teased, 

"Now you're just showing off!" 

Kara had the decency to look innocent, "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara and then Kara giggled, 

"Okay, maybe I was showing off a little bit." 

Lena laughed loudly. 

"What? Can you blame me if I want to impress my date?" Kara asked gleefully. 

"Date? This is only brunch. Have you forgotten, our date is not until later. I'm completely underdressed for a date!" Lena teased. 

Kara grinned widely and interwined her arm with Lena's and said, 

"Nope! Forget about dinner date, I want to have a full-day date with you! And it starts now! And you look so beautiful, it should be illegal!" 

The two women burst out laughing as they entered the elevator. 

"If you say so, Kara. If you say so." 

Meanwhile, Sam was checking her phone to see if Lena replied to their group chat. Seeing as Lena didn't reply, Sam decided to go check on her. She gathered her things and went to Lena's apartment. She knocked softly but no one answered. She decided to use her key and entered Lena's apartment. 

A few minutes earlier, Alex hurriedly went to Kara's apartment building. She just found out that her sister's date for tonight was none other than Lena Luthor. She took it upon herself to put the woman in place. The moment she reached Kara's building, she immediately knocked on the apartment door across Kara's. The moment the door opened she immediately spoke threateningly, 

"Listen here, Luthor--" 

Alex immediately stopped talking when she she saw the hazel-eyed, tall and beautiful woman looking at her with confusion. 

"You're not Lena Luthor." Alex continued. 

The woman smirked and answered, "An excellent observation." 

Alex's jaw dropped at the smoothness of the said woman's voice. Then Alex replied, 

"I'm looking for Lena. Lena Luthor." 

"Well, that makes two of us. I came here to check on her, but found the apartment empty. And who are you by the way? Why do you look like you're ready to kill my bestfriend?" The woman asked seriously this time 

It sent a little bit of shiver and pride throughout Alex's body hearing the sense of protectiveness the woman is insinuating. Alex cleared her throat, 

"I'm Alex Danvers. I'm Kara's sister. And you are?" 

The woman replied, "Oh, you're the big sister and you're here to give my bestfriend the shovel talk?" 

The woman stepped out of the apartment and face Alex completely. Alex stared at the woman, not believing how strong-willed this woman is. Then the woman continued, 

"You listen here, you can give Lena the shovel talk you want, but let me tell you something. Lena is a paragon of goodness. She gives and gives and helps with passion. She doesn't deserve being treated like she is Lex. She is nothing like Lex, and I won't stand at the sides knowing that you're about to rub the Luthors-are-evil card on her face. And if your sister just hurt even just a hair on Lena's head, I swear to you, there is no line I will not cross to get back at her!" 

Alex stared at the woman dumbstruck. She should feel a little bit offended, but she doesn't know why she finds it hot. Then the woman's face morphed from serious to smiling sweetly, 

"I'm Sam by the way, nice to meet you Alex." 

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. She never met a woman like Sam. It's like transitioning from a thriller movie to a fluffy disney movie. Alex then snapped out of her reverie and accepted Sam's hand. 

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry if I kinda made you feel like I'm after Lena. It's the protective big sister in me." 

Sam smiled wider, 

"I know. We both feel the need to protect people. In my case, it's Lena, and your case it's Kara " 

"I'm glad Lena has you in her life." Alex replied returning the smile. 

Then Sam smirked, "And I'm glad Kara has a beautiful sister." 

Alex's jaw dropped again at the air of so much confidence Sam is exuding. She stuttered, 

"Yo-you're flirting with me!" 

Sam giggled, "Is it working?" 

"Unbelievable!" Alex retorted, blushing and nervously laughing this time. 

"You alright, sunshine?" Sam teased further. 

Alex hid her face in her hands as she got more flustered. Sam giggled and tried to take away Alex's hands that are covering her face. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'll be good, I promise." Sam said still giggling. 

Alex removed her hands from her face. Sam cleared her throat and spoke nervously, 

"Umm, would you, umm like to uh, gotolunchwithme?" 

"What?" Alex asked. 

Sam sighed, "I said, would you like to eat lunch with me?" 

Alex giggled, "Wow! A minute ago you were flusterring me, now you're nervous about asking me out? You are a rare breed Sam." 

"Hey! I also get nervous asking a beautiful woman out, okay? And it doesn't help that you look like.." 

"I look like what?" Alex asked teasingly. 

Sam smiled, "You look like a badass female lead of a movie." 

Alex smiled widely, "Well, if I am the lead, at the end of the movie, the lead always gets the girl right?" 

"Is that your way of saying yes to my invitation?" 

Alex smiled and took Sam's hand to lead her to the elevator, 

"Yes, I would like to have lunch with you." 

The two smiled at each other as they went inside the elevator. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Kara and Lena sat across each other. Kara eyed Lena's order of spaghetti and coffee. Lena looked up questioningly at Kara, 

"What?" 

Kara snorted, "Spaghetti for breakfast?" 

Lena rolled her eyes, "Correction, it's brunch." 

Kara rolled her eyes this time, "Whatever. But did you know that what you're eating is relaxing?" 

"Huh? Relaxing?" 

Then Kara answered with a hand gesture, "Because, it's SPA, ghetti." 

The corny joke caught Lena off guard and the moment it sank in, she held back her laughter. 

"What? Aren't you gonna laugh?" Kara asked playfully. 

Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Was it too corny?" Kara asked sheepishly. 

Lena burst out laughing, "Yes, by far the corniest joke I've ever heard!" 

"But it made you laugh and smile though, so mission accomplished. From now on, I will make it my mission to put a smile on your gorgeous face." Kara said with a smile. 

Lena smiled at the warmth Kara's words is doing to her heart. She put her hand on top of Kara's on the table, 

"Thank you Kara. That means a lot to me." 

Kara entertwined their fingers, "I don't know why, but I think we are meant to be." 

"I never heard those words used as a pickup line before." Lena said playfully. 

"That's because it's not a pickup line, you goofball!" Kara retorted.

Lena laughed heartily, "So, this date plan, does it involve," Lena leaned in closer, "you know, an up, up and away?" 

Kara smiled wider and leaned closer, "Definitely. You're in for a ride Lena Luthor." 

"I look forward to it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that pre date chapter. I promise I'm gonna make the date extra extra special. 😏 
> 
> One question, do you guys want a little bit of smut, or just pure fluff? 😉😉😉 
> 
> Lemme know. 
> 
> Cheers!


	3. The Only One For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date! 😉😉😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! Enjoy this fluffy and smutty chapter. 😉😉 
> 
> Cheers!

Kara called J'onn and asked if he could takeover for Supergirl duties for the day, in which J'onn said yes. Kara paid for their brunch while Lena went to the bathroom. Kara took that time to think where to take Lena for their full day date, or maybe half day date. Kara tried recalling and picturing places in her mind when she heard someone cleared their throat. 

"You okay Kara? You're a million miles away." Lena said with a hint of worry lacing her voice. 

Kara smiled sweetly and gestured for Lena to sit beside her. She took one of Lena's hands, intertwined them and kissed it. The gesture sent a jolt of fluttering feelings all throughout Lena's body and she smiled. 

"I was just thinking how to make the most beautiful woman in the entire universe smile more often." Kara answered. 

"Your statement of me being the most beautiful woman in the entire universe is questionable and is no way scientific." Lena said seriously. 

Seeing Kara's confused response, she smirked, 

"We both know you exist on the same universe as me." Lena replied smoothly that made Kara ducked her head and blushed. 

"Rao, you're so good at this." 

Lena chuckled as a response and the two decided to get out of the restaurant. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands and smiling at each other as if they've been together for a long time. Kara brought them to the park. This made Lena's smile wider. The park is not crowded for a Saturday. Clear blue skies adorned the heavens and the clearness of the lake in the middle of the park sparkled as rays of sunshine touched the surface. She's glad that Kara did not plan on going to fancy places. Dates on fancy places is too superficial for Lena. Although she doesn't really mind where they go as long as it's with Kara. 

Kara gently pulled her towards some shades of trees. Kara let go of Lena's hand and she approached a booth. Lena looked at Kara talked to an old man and then got 2 brown paper bags, and was smiling widely as she went back to where Lena is waiting. Kara once again took Lena's hand and guided her towards the lake. 

"What's in those bags?" Lena asked curious. 

"It's for the ducks and fish." Kara answered grinning widely.   
  
Lena raised her eyebrows, "So, let me get this straight, you took me to the park to feed ducks and fish?" 

"Yuppppp!" Kara answered, "Come on!" 

Once they're by the lake, Kara opened the bags ang gave one to Lena. Lena got a fistful of fish food and threw it to the lake. Her jaw dropped excitedly as she saw a swarm of fish swam around the fish food. Kara looked at Lena fondly. Lena was about to get another fistful of fish food when Kara stopped her with a small smile on her face. 

"Not so fast Lena. You have to feed them slowly, or else they might overeat." 

Lena scoffed playfully, "Overeat? They swim their entire lives; even when they're sleeping they're still swimming. So they need all the energy!" 

Kara's jaw dropped at Lena's reasoning before she released a full blown laugh. Lena smiled hearing Kara's laugh. 

"You're really good at this. I can never predict what gets out of that beautiful mouth of yours." 

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How about what it can do?" 

Kara giggled and blushed, "See what I mean?" 

Lena giggled back and stepped closer, invading Kara's personal space. Kara looked at Lena in the eyes, encircled her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her closer so they were chest to chest. 

"You, Lena Luthor, are precious." Kara whispered softly before capturing Lena's lips into a soft kiss. 

Lena closed her eyes and kissed back softly enjoying the feel of Kara's lips against hers. Kara pulled back a little bit to change the angle then captured Lena's lips again. Lena sigh into the kiss and slowly pulled away opening her eyes. Kara slowly opened her eyes and was met with a small smile from Lena. They stepped back from each other and continued to throw the duck food and fish food into the lake all the while giving each other smiles every now and then. 

Once the food are all gone, Lena squinted her eyes and looked at something at the far end of the lake. 

"Kara, what are those?" 

Kara followed the direction of Lena's gaze and saw some paddle boats. 

"Paddle boats!" Kara answered excitedly. 

"Paddle what?" 

"Wait, you've never ridden a paddle boat before?" Kara asked shockingly. 

"I'm a Luthor Kara, we never experienced fluffy things." Lena answered. 

Kara stepped closed to Lena, carress her cheek and whispered, "Let's change that." 

Kara gently pulled Lena towards the paddle boats, "Come on! I'm gonna give you your first ride!" 

Lena smirked, "I was thinking more of a different ride that you can give me." 

Kara stopped in her tracks. And faced Lena. 

"Oh, okay, what do you wanna ride then?" 

Lena invaded Kara's space once again, place her mouth close to Kara's ear and whispered seductivey, 

"You." 

Lena then stepped back and walked past Kara. Kara's face flushed and she remained rooted on the spot that she was standing on. Lena chuckled to herself knowing how easy it was to fluster Kara. Lena stopped walking and looked back at Kara who was still standing on her spot earlier. 

"Kara! Come on!" Lena called out. 

Kara blinked and turned around to face Lena. She walked towards Lena, face flushed to a giggling Lena. Kara pouted as she neared Lena, 

"You're always flustering me and you're always winning!" Kara whined. 

Lena giggled louder, "Well, sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through." 

Kara laughed this time and Lena then joined in with the laughter. They both got tickets for the paddle boats and were soon paddling slowly towards the middle of the lake, while also holding hands. They stopped paddling when they reached the middle and just enjoyed the afternoon sun. Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder and whispered, 

"Thank you Kara." 

"For what?" Kara asked softly. 

"For this. For your time, for this very relaxing and wonderful date, and for going out with me in spite of my last name." 

Kara moved and cupped Lena's face with both her hands and said, 

"The Luthor name doesn't deserve you. But if there's someone that will make me proud of being associated with a Luthor, it would be because of you." 

Lena smiled sweetly and laid her head back on Kara's shoulder as Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulders. They enjoyed some moments of silence then Kara spoke, 

"My mother was a judge on Krypton. She imprisoned a lot of people to Fort Rozz. My parents both knew that our planet was dying, yet they just gave up. They didn't even warn my people about the destruction. I hated them a little bit for that. I thought they were the good guys, you know. I thought the House of El stands for what is right. Yet, they did what they did." 

"They couldn't have prevented the death of your planet Kara." 

"I know. It doesn't make it hurt any less though." Kara answered softly. 

"I know darling. I know." 

Lena said softly as she moved to embrace Kara. Kara clung to Lena's embrace and sighed deeply. She feels so at peace and safe being in Lena's arms. After the long embrace, the two decided to paddle back again encircling the lake and enjoy the afternoon sun. The two then got out of the paddle boats and decided to eat some burgers and fries. 

"Oh dear! I will have to put on some extra time at the gym now that we're dating!" Lena complained playfully. 

Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes which made Lena doubt herself. So she continued in a small voice, 

"I mean, whatever this is, I-I'm sorry Kara, I shouldn't have assu-" Lena didn't get to finish her sentence because Kara interrupted gleefully. 

"Yes, we're dating! As in exclusively dating!" 

Then she grinned widely, 

"I'm dating Lena Luthor, the world-saving genius!" 

Lena shook her head smiling widely. They were now sitting side by side at a park bench. Kara picked up a french fry and held it towards Lena's mouth. Lena moved to eat the french fry on Kara's hand, but when she moved closer, Kara slowly pulled her hand away, leaving Lena chasing the french fry with her mouth. Lena only stopped chasing when she felt soft lips landing on her forehead. Lena giggled softly. 

"You let me chased that french fries to sneak a forehead kiss, didn't you?" Lena accused playfully. 

Kara looked smug, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Lena raised an eyebrow playfully, "Perhaps." 

Kara giggled and Lena then joined in. The two continued to eat their food while talking about how Kara got adopted, growing up with Danvers, her job at Catco, Lena's life at the Luthors, some L-Corp projects, about Sam and Andrea, and everything about each other's lives. 

"So, where to next, darling?" Lena asked. 

The pet name just sort of been slipping contantly now, which makes Kara blush everytime Lena calls her darling. Kara took Lena's hand and brought her to another booth. Lena smiled widely when she saw that Kara had rented a tandem bicycle for them. 

"I've always wanted to ride this with someone! I'm glad that someone is you, darling." Lena exclaimed excitedly. 

Kara smiled widely and allowed Lena to sit on the first saddle and Kara sat at the second saddle behind Lena. Lena immediately started pedaling while giggling. 

"Wooooooooh!" 

Lena playfully shouted as they passed through a downward path making the bike increase in speed. Kara laughed at Lena's enthusiasm and allowed Lena to fully take control of the speed of the bike.

A few minutes later, Kara felt Lena increasing the speed more and more.

"Lena, babe, you might wanna slow down." Kara said chuckling. 

Lena replied in a low playful voice, "You scared, Supergirl?" 

"Um, no? Why would I be? I'm Supergirl!" Kara retorted. 

Lena smirked widely, "Is that so?" 

Lena increased the speed of the bike three times faster as they were about to go on another downward path. Once they're on the downward path, Lena let go of her handle bars and raised her hands happily shouting and closing her eyes. Lena felt so carefree. She then opened her eyes when she heard Kara released a small squeak. She laughed internally. She placed her hands on the handle bars again and hit the breaks, suddenly parking the bike at the side of the path with a screetching sound. Kara exhaled loudly which earned a full belly laugh from Lena in which Kara followed suit, laughing heartily. The two got out of the bike and stood facing each other. 

"You're quiet adventurous. I'm learning a lot about you, Lena Luthor." Kara said smiling. 

"I just felt so carefree." Lena answered smiling back. 

"I kinda figured that out in the way you drove that bike!" Kara teased, "You've clearly drove a bike for some time didn't you?" 

"I go biking every now and then when I was in college." 

Kara chuckled, "Is that why you were so confident and carefree?" 

Lena stepped closer, took Kara's hands and answered sweetly, "No. It was because I was riding with you." 

This left Kara speechless, jaw slowly dropping. Lena smirked playfully, 

"My, my, have I made the girl of steel speechless?" 

Kara blushed and hid her face in the nook of Lena's neck as she pulled Lena for an embrace. Lena giggled while giving in to the embrace. The two held each other for some more. 

"I'm serious though, you do make me feel safe. And not because you're the girl of steel. It's your presence that makes me feel safe." Lena whispered in Kara's ear. 

This led to Kara embracing Lena tighter. The two stepped out of the embrace and smiled at each other. Lena leaned in and gave Kara a peck on the lips, 

"Where to next, darling?" 

Kara looked around, took Lena's hand and led her to an isolated area of the park. 

"It's time for the highlight of our date." Kara said sweetly. 

Lena's heartbeat spiked up. She looked around and saw that they were the only ones in that area of the park. And before she can stop herself, she blurted out, 

"Kara, I'm not making out with you in this park!" 

The statement startled Kara greatly that it took a few seconds to register to her what Lena just said. After processing what Lena said, Kara laughed loudly leaving Lena raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"I'm not making out with you in here, silly." 

Lena exhaled in relief which made Kara laugh louder. Lena raised her eyebrow higher, 

"Stop laughing!" Lena said with fake annoyance. 

Kara continued laughing and Lena rolled her eyes even though it warms her heart seeing Kara laugh so hard. She raised her hands and said playfully,

"Alright! I'm out of here!" 

Then she started walking away. Kara laughingly stopped her by encircling her arms around Lena's waist. 

"I'll be good, I promise." Kara said trying hard to stop laughing. 

Lena laughed softly and turned around to face Kara. Both slowly stopped laughing when they noticed how close they are. They slowly leaned closer and captured each other's lips. The moment their lips met, everything around them seems to cease existing. All they can focus on is the feel of each other's lips and it ignites a fire from deep within their souls. Lena pulled away from the kiss and said teasingly, 

"I thought no making out in the park?" 

Kara groaned and nuzzled Lena's neck which earned a light chuckle from Lena. Kara released Lena from the hug and said, 

"We have to go, or else we won't make it in time." 

Kara then looked around, making sure no one's watching them. She then removed her eyeglasses and her supersuit materialized around her body. Lena stared at Kara wide-eyed, 

"Okay, I gotta say, that was hot! What technology did you use on this? Oh, wait, pretty sure some nanotech-" 

"Lena, babe, we'll talk about technology later, or else we'll miss it." Kara interrupted, chuckling. 

Lena smiled, "Miss what?" 

"Do you trust me?" Kara asked as she offered hand. 

"Yes." Lena answered as she took Kara's hand. 

Kara then carried Lena bridal style and made sure that Lena's comfortable before taking off. Lena hid her face at the nook of Kara's neck trying to calm her nerves. Kara hovered a little bit above the clouds. 

"Are you okay?" Kara whispered. 

"Yes." Lena answered without looking at Kara. 

"Lena, look at me please." Kara pleaded. 

Lena opened her eyes and saw Kara looking at her with so much adoration in her eyes. 

"I'm not gonna drop you, I promise." Kara said assuringly. 

Lena sighed, "I know, darling. I trust you." 

Kara smiled widely and nodded. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah." Lena answered and nuzzled Kara's neck once again. 

"Close your eyes for now." Kara said. 

Lena obliged. She held on tightly and closed her eyes when she felt Kara flew at a fast speed making Lena a little bit dizzy. A few minutes later she felt Kara landed but still carrying her. 

"You okay?" Lena heard Kara speak a few moments later. 

"Yes. Just a little dizzy, but I'm fine." Lena answered. 

Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kara smiling at her. 

"Can I put you down now?" Kara asked. 

Lena nuzzled back to Kara's neck and answered playfully, "Nope! I'm good right here in your arms." 

"Lenaaaaa." Kara whined. 

Lena giggled, "Okay, okay, you can put me down now." 

Kara put Lena down. Lena carressed Kara's cheek, 

"You're adorable Kara." 

Kara ducked her head and blushed. Lena was so focus on looking at Kara that she didn't even notice where they are. And the moment the place registered to her, she gasped. 

"You brought us to the grand canyon?!" Lena exclaimed excitedly. 

Kara smiled widely, nodding at Lena. Lena opened her mouth in awe. Kara unclipped her cape, put it on the ground and sat on it, gesturing for Lena to sit beside her. Lena obliged. 

"We still have a few minutes before the sun sets." Kara whispered. 

They waited in silence just admiring the beauty around. Finally, sunset did come and the two basked in the glow of the sunset before them while relishing the incredible feeling of peace and fuzziness within them. 

"Beautiful." Kara whispered. 

"I know, right." Lena whispered back while looking at the sunset. 

"So beautiful." Kara whispered again. 

That's when Lena noticed that Kara wasn't talking about the sunset. She turned her head and saw Kara looking at her like she was the sun. The look Kara is giving her gave Lena a sense of stability and serenity. 

"Kara." Lena whispered. 

"Lena." Kara whispered back as she kissed Lena's lips firmly. 

Lena kissed back with so much need. Kara deepened the kiss and slipped a tongue inside Lena's mouth causing Lena to moan. Hearing Lena moan ignited an overwhelming desire inside Kara. But it's too early to act on those desires. Kara decided to keep the desire at bay for now. Their kisses then became softer but full of desire for each other. Kara pulled back placing her forehead against Lena's. Lena smiled and kissed Kara's forehead. The two continued watching the sunset sitting very close until the sun fully sunk into the horizon. 

"We should probably get back to National City." Kara spoke moments later. 

"Yeah, okay." Lena answered. 

They both stood up. Kara picked up her cape and clipped it back. Lena stepped closer to Kara and Kara slowly carried Lena. Lena hid her face in the nook of Kara's neck and took a deep breath as Kara ascended. Kara flew a little bit slower this time, relishing the feel of Lena in her arms and Lena's hot breath tickling her neck. After sometime of flying slowly, Kara decided to increase their speed when suddenly she felt Lena lick her neck. Kara stopped going forward and hovered a little bit when she felt another lick and a wet kiss on her neck. 

"Uh, Lena? What are you doing?" 

Lena continued kissing and licking Kara's neck. 

"Huh? What darling?" Lena answered innocently in between kisses. 

Kara's whole body suddenly felt hot. She released a small moan when Lena licked her ear. This increased Lena's confidence and captured Kara's lips in a wet and deep kiss. Kara kissed back with so much need. Lena slipped a tongue inside Kara's mouth and when their tongues met, they felt like something exploded inside of them. 

"Kara." Lena moaned Kara's name in between kisses. 

Kara changed her way of carrying Lena. She was able to successfully maneuver their positions in such a way that Kara is floating horizontally with Lena on top of her and they were chest to chest. Kara surprised herself by being able to hover while making out with Lena in the air. Kara floated a little bit higher above the clouds so no one would see them. 

"Hold on to me tighter." Kara whispered breathlessly in between kisses. 

Lena held on to Kara's neck tighter. Kara slowly removed her arms around Lena's body and tried her best to float steadily. Kara reached out in between their bodies and unbuttoned Lena's jeans, pulling the zippers down. Kara smirked when she heard Lena gasped. Kara encircled her left arm around Lena's body. Kara kissed Lena deeply as her right hand made its way down Lena's body. 

"Kara." Lena released a throaty moan as she felt Kara's hand entered her panties. 

Kara slowly encircled Lena's clit starting in small circles then bigger ones. Kara smirked at Lena's wetness. And without warning, Kara slid a finger inside Lena. Lena jerked a little bit in surprise and whispered, 

"Fuck!" 

Kara tightened her hold on Lena's body to steady her. Kara then slowly pumped her finger in and out of Lena. Lena bit back a moan. After pumping for sometime, Kara added another finger which made Lena bite Kara's neck. 

"Kara! Faster!" Lena moaned, voice raspy as her breathing increased rapidly. Kara pumped in and out faster while rubbing Lena's G-spot. Lena hid her face in Kara's neck while an overwhelming pleasure shot throughout her body. 

"Lena." Kara whispered, voice throaty. Clearly turned out by Lena's moan and touching Lena's lips that are between her legs . 

"I'm close Kara." Lena voiced out. 

Kara used a little bit of her superspeed pumping in and out Lena. 

"Aaaaah!" Lena shouted in pleasure as she climaxed. 

Kara slowly removed her fingers as Lena rode out the high and calmed her breathing. The two held each other close, still floating horizontally. Kara buttoned Lena's pants carefully and closed the zipper. She then encircled her arms around Lena again and held Lena tighter. The two stayed silent for a moment then Lena started giggling quietly at first then transformed to laughter. Kara laughed with Lena, holding Lena firmly. Lena pulled her head away from Kara's neck to look into Kara's eyes, 

"Kara Danvers, you are out of this world." 

Kara smiled sweetly at Lena and captured Lena's lips into a deep sweet kiss. Lena returned the kiss with equal fervor. The two enjoyed a long kiss and tasting each other's lips. Kara pulled back and spoke playfully, 

"Well, you were the one who told me that you wanna ride me, aaannndd, I did tell you you're in for a ride, right?" 

Lena chuckled loudly, "Who are you and what have you done to my easily-flustered Kara?" 

Kara chuckled back, "We should really go back before an airplane will pass by us and see us making out." 

Kara maneuvered them again and this time carried Lena in bridal style. 

"Take me home Supergirl." Lena said softly as she nuzzled in Kara's neck once again. 

Kara then flew them home. Kara landed on Lena's balcony quietly. The moment Lena's feet landed on the floor she immediately pulled Kara close and inhaled loudly. Kara allowed herself to be pulled and enjoyed Lena's sweet smell gracing her nostrils. The two held each other close when Lena noticed that the apartment lights were on. Lena slowly stepped back from Kara signaling Kara to keep quiet. Kara mouthed, 

"What's wrong?" 

Lena slowly opened the balcony door. The two stepped inside Lena's apartment slowly. Kara then changed back to her Kara Danvers clothes as they tiptoed inside the living room. They were shocked to see clothes thrown around the living room. The two looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. Lena's eyes landed on a blouse which looks familiar. Then her face morphed from confusion to recognition. 

"Oh my God!" Lena exclaimed softly. 

Kara is immediately at Lena's side, 

"What? What is it?" 

Lena held back her laughter. 

"It's Sam's." 

"Sam as in your bestfriend?" Kara asked confused. 

"Yes." Lena answered still trying hard to keep her laughter at bay, "I think this other set of clothes is for the girl she brought here. I think they're in the guest room right now buck naked." 

Kara's face turned red and held back herself from laughing. 

"What do we do?" Kara asked whispering. 

Lena was about to answer when suddenly Sam went out of the guest room face shocked when she saw Lena and Kara. Then her face morphed into a smirk, 

"Hey Lena." Sam greeted confidently, "Hi Kara. It's nice to formally meet you." 

Then someone followed behind Sam and said, 

"Babe, who you're talking to?" 

"Alex?!" Kara exclaimed. 

Alex's eyes widened, "Kara?! I thought you were supposed to be having a dinner date with Lena?" 

Alex's face was so red while Sam's smirk widened mirroring Lena's smirk. Lena was about to say something when Kara blurted out, 

"You two had sex! In-in Lena's apartment!" 

"An apt observation Kara." Sam replied teasingly. 

Lena chuckled, "Kara, darling, whatever they did in that room will never hold a candle to how we did it." 

"You had sex with my little sister!" Alex blurted out. 

Lena raised her eyebrows playfully, "And you had sex with my bestfriend, whom you just met hours ago for sure, and in my apartment." 

"Alex babe, Lena has a point." Sam soothed Alex playfully. 

Alex inhaled deeply and raised her hands in surrender. Alex looked at Lena and saw how Kara's arm is encircling Lena protectively. Lena smiled at Kara and Kara looked at Lena returning the smile. Alex understood how Kara felt for Lena. Alex cleared her throat and said, 

"I'm happy for you both. I'm glad to meet you Lena." 

Lena looked at Alex in shock. Lena was expecting a you're-a-luthor lash out. Then Alex spoke, 

"Sam and I had a long talk about you, and on how good you are. And besides, my sister looks at you like you're the only person in the world." Alex said smiling. 

Kara smiled and pulled Lena closer, 

"Thanks Alex. And you're right," 

Kara looked at Lena,

"She's the only one I see." 

Lena smiled back sweetly and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. Sam smiled looking at Lena so happy. 

"So, how about we order some dinner, then the four of us can watch a movie?" Sam suggested . 

"I'm game!" Alex answered cheerfully. 

Kara made a thinking face and Lena laughed. 

"Kara, darling, there's plenty of time to spend time with each other. For now, let's spend time with my bestfriend and your sister, yeah? Besides, I want to make more memories here before I move to the L-Corp building penthouse." 

Kara sighed, "If you say so. Wait, you're moving out?" 

Lena smiled, "Yes, before I rename my company to L-Corp. But let's not talk about that for now, okay?" 

"Okay. But we'll talk about it, okay?" 

"Absolutely." Lena assured. 

"Sam call Andrea."

The four women ordered in and after half an hour the food arrived just as a grinning Andrea came excitedly in Lena's apartment. 

"So, what did I miss?" Andrea asked excitedly. 

The five women watched a movie. After the movie they talked about a lot of things. Alex, Andrea and Lena definitely bonded over science stuff and were surprise that they have a lot of things in common. Kara felt happy knowing that Alex and Lena are getting along. The five women ended the night happily, but not before planning another girls' night out. 

A few weeks later, Lena stood on the platform to announce the renaming of LuthorCorp to L-Corp when suddenly a bomb exploded. Lena ran away from the platform when suddenly a police officer aimed a gun at her. Lena stopped in her tracks. Alex saw what happened and stopped the police officer from killing Lena. The officer and Alex fought each other, but Alex got handlocked, the officer pointing a gun to her head. Lena saw that Alex's life was in danger and immediately thought of Kara. She picked up the gun and fired at the officer, thus, saving Alex's life. 

After all the commotiom that happened, Lena sat on her living rpom couch at the penthouse when she heard a knock on her door. Lena's head snapped up and checked who's knocking. She felt a wave of relief when she saw that it was Alex. She stood up and opened her door. Alex gave her a small smile before stepping inside. Lena closed the door and asked, 

"Agent Danvers, may I help you?" 

Alex scoffed playfully, "Please, you're dating my sister, I think it's right for us to be on a first name basis here." 

Lena smiled. 

"Thank you by the way, for saving my life." Alex said seriously, "I actually came here to check on you and see if you're alright." 

Lena shrugged, "It's not like I've never experienced assassination attempts before." Lena said, her voice sounding small. 

Alex's eyes softened and she placed her hand on Lena's shoulder, 

"Don't mind them. Do what you need to do, we got your back. I got your back." 

Lena looked up at Alex and saw so much sincerity. 

"Thank you Alex." 

Alex smiled, "Kara's gonna land on your balcony in a few. I better get out of your hair. I don't want to keep Sam waiting." 

Lena nodded as Alex headed for the door. She opened the door and before stepping out she looked back and said, 

"And also Lena? Please try to convince my sister to calm down. I swear she was ready to throw the Cadmus men into space when she found out that they were trying to kill you." 

Lena chuckled, "Okay. Thank you Alex." 

"Anytime." Then Alex went out the door. 

Lena felt way better after her conversation with Alex and she sat back on her couch. A few minutes later, Supergirl landed on her balcony. Lena left the balcony door open so Supergirl got in easily. Lena stood up and gave a small wave. Supergirl immediately ran towards Lena and enveloped her in a tight hug. Lena hugged back tightly. The two held each other tightly. Kara then pulled back, 

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Is there any part of you that hurts?" 

Lena shook her head and pulled Kara closer again. Lena sighed deeply and basked in the warmth of Kara's presence. She pulled back and kissed Kara softly. The two continued kissing softly and enjoying the sounds of their lips melding together. Lena then placed her forehead on Kara's and smiled. 

Kara stepped back, held Lena's face in both her hands softly, looked at Lena in the eyes and said softly, 

"I love you." 

Lena's face morphed into a sweet beautiful smile. She reached out and cupped Kara's face and replied, 

"I love you." 

The moment Kara heard Lena's reply, she caught a glimpse of the House of El symbol reflecting on both of Lena's eyes. Kara smiled and pulled Lena close and whispered, 

"You are indeed the only one for me Lena." 

"You're the only one for me too, Kara." 

The two looked at each other once again and shared a sweet kiss. 

  
_Years ago in Krypton when Kara was still 10 years old._

_"Aunt Astra, what are soulmates?" Kara asked._

_"Soulmates are those people who will love you for who you are and all of you Little one. And someday, you will meet yours."_

_"How do I know who my soulmate is?"_

_Astra smiled, "You will know them, because the moment you share your first 'I love yous' the house of El symbol will reflect on your soulmate's eyes."_

_Kara smiled, "I'm excited to meet my soulmate."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes folks! I made my own version of mile high club! You're welcome! 😎😎 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. Lemme know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Cheers! 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second chapter for the date? Tell me what you think 😏  
> Also, Kelly's not there because of ever yoi guys want a second chapter, I want Sam and Alex to end up together. Sooo yeah 😏😏 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
